


Late Bloomer

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [103]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Late Bloomer, M/M, Omega Louis, Smut, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest betą lubiącą bajki i zabawę pluszakami, a Harry pragnie, aby jego przyjaciel okazał się omegą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja od opsmyloulou
> 
> Nie wiem, czy o to chodziło. O za tym jestem beznadziejna w pisaniu smutów, więc nie spodziewajcie się niczego dobrego;)

Louis wpadł do domu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech i odczuwał ogromną ulgę, że już jest w domu. Nareszcie mógł być sobą. Mógł zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, wypełnionym pluszakami, plakatami z bajek i małym białym stoliczkiem, przy którym często urządzał popołudniową herbatkę ze swoimi maskotkami. Dodatkowo na łóżku, leżał jego ulubiony, zielony kocyk, w którym rodzice przynieśli go ze szpitala do domu, po tym jak się urodził.   
\- Boo? – z kuchni wyłoniła się kobieta. Jej twarz była przyozdobiona lekkimi zmarszczkami, które się pogłębiły, gdy uśmiechnęła się do chłopca. Jej brązowe włosy, były związane na czubku głowy. Biały, poplamiony fartuch, przysłaniał jej ubrania, aby je chronić od zabrudzenia. W jednej dłoni trzymała dużą miskę, a w drugiej łyżkę, którą mieszała jakąś masę.   
\- Cześć mamusiu – szybko pozbył się swoich zabrudzonych, białych trampek oraz kurtki i podbiegł do kobiety, cmokając ją w policzek. Przy okazji wsadził palec do miski, czym zarobił uderzenie łyżką do Jay.   
\- Jak było w szkole? – odwróciła się, wracając do kuchni.  
\- Jak zawsze – wzruszył ramionami, oblizując palec – Zawołaj jak będzie obiad – zniknął na schodach, kierując się do swojego pokoju.  
Szczęśliwy, że w nim się znajduje, zamknął za sobą drzwi, odrzucając plecak pod ścianę i opadając na łóżko. Od razu, otulił się swoim zielonym kocykiem, czując jakby dopiero teraz mógł normalnie oddychać.  
Louis nie lubił rozmawiać na temat swojej szkoły, dlatego zawsze odpowiadał tak samo, a Jay na szczęście nie dopytywała. Prawda była taka, że Louis nie miał za wiele przyjaciół. Tak dokładnie miał tylko jednego, który dodatkowo był od niego starszy i w tym roku rozpoczął studia, zostawiając szatyna samego w szkole. Tomlinson był skrytym nastolatkiem, betą, który trzymał się na uboczu. Nie chciał się rzucać w oczy, aby ponownie nie zostać wytykanym palcami. Tym razem nikt go nie obroni.   
Nie zawsze tak było.   
W dzieciństwie był bardzo wesołym, towarzyskim chłopcem. Miał pełno przyjaciół, jednak najlepszym z nich zawsze był Harry Styles. Rok starszy alfa, który został jego sąsiadem, gdy Louis miał 6 lat. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy w wieku 14 lat, Louis ciągle uwielbiał bawić się pluszakami i namiętnie oglądał bajki. Kiedy to wyszło na jaw, rówieśnicy szatyna nie potrafili tego zrozumieć i zaakceptować. Wyśmiewali się z niego. Właśnie dlatego Louis, stał się bardziej zamknięty w sobie. Nie afiszował się tym tak w szkole, mimo to i tak wszyscy wiedzieli. Dodatkowo fakt, że trzymał się z boku, a jego jedynym kolegą był Harry Styles, powodowało, że uznawany był za szkolnego dziwaka. No właśnie, Harry był jedyną osobą, która zaakceptowała szatyna, takim jakim był. To był jego jedyny przyjaciel i cieszył się, że ma go obok siebie, póki mógł. Wiedział, że kędzierzawy, któregoś dnia spotka omegę, z którą się zwiąże i nie będzie miał już czasu dla bety. Nie chciał się jednak tym smucić, dlatego starał się unikać takich myśli.   
Louis sięgnął po pluszowego królika. Jego lewe ucho było lekko naderwane, a na brzuchu była plama po atramencie, której nie dało się sprać. Mimo to królik był jego ulubioną przytulanką. Dostał ją od Harry’ego na 7 urodziny.   
Przycisnął maskotkę do piersi i zwinął się pod kocykiem, uznając, że zrobi sobie drzemkę przed obiadem.   
*****  
\- Jeszcze raz, bardzo ci dziękuję Harry – Jay z pomocą męża zakładała płaszcz, jednak spoglądała w kierunku kędzierzawego – Zupełnie zapomniałam o tym wyjściu, a Louis nie lubi wieczorami być sam.   
\- To naprawdę żaden problem – uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje dołeczki.   
\- Postaramy się nie wrócić zbyt późno – zapewniła – Louis spał, więc nie jadł obiadu, bo nie chciałam go budzić. W lodówce są resztki. Zostało więcej, więc starczy i dla ciebie – tłumaczyła, kiedy jaj mąż otwierał drzwi i wyprowadzał z domu.   
Skinął głową, dając znać, że rozumie.  
\- Miłego wieczoru – pożegnał państwa Tomlinson, nim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Odczekał, aż usłyszy samochód wyjeżdżający z podjazdu, nim skierował się na piętro do pokoju szatyna. Wszedł do środka, czując jak jego serce rozpływa się na widok przed nim. Drobny chłopak, spał zwinięty w kulkę. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, a na policzkach widniały drobne rumieńce. Wąskie, różowe usta miał lekko rozchylone, a z pomiędzy nich wydostawał się spokojny oddech.   
Boże, ten chłopak był niezwykle uroczy. Harry nie mógł się pogodzić, że to cudowne stworzenie jest betą. Pragnął by był omegą. Chciał go naznaczyć, jako swojego, założyć z nim rodzinę i spędzić resztę życia.   
Do dziś pamiętał, jak po raz pierwszy zobaczył Louisa. Siedział na schodach, prowadzących do jego nowego domu. Był nieszczęśliwy, że musieli się przeprowadzić do Doncaster i zostawić całe swoje życie w Holmes Chapel. Nagle zjawił się przed nim Louis, ze swoim szeroki uśmiechem i błękitnymi oczami. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby przepadł w tym pięknym, głębokim oceanie. Od tej chwili, jego marzeniem było bycie z sześcioletnim chłopcem już na zawsze.   
Harry czuł, że jest alfą odkąd skończył 10 lat. Miał 14, gdy dostał pierwszej rui, która go upewniła, że miał dobre przeczucia. Tak samo podejrzewał, że jego młodszy przyjaciel okaże się omegą, co go niezmiernie cieszyło. W głowie już układał sobie, co zrobi, kiedy szatyn przeżyje swoją pierwszą gorączkę. Myślał o tym, aby udać się z Lou na spacer, następnie zabrałby go do domu, gdzie przygotowaliby wspólnie kolację. I po zjedzonym posiłku wyznałby młodszemu co do niego czuje i poprosił, aby został jego omegą.   
Właśnie dlatego, czuł ogromne rozczarowani i złość, kiedy szatyn miał 16 lat i ciągle nie dostawał gorączki. Teraz Louis miał 18 i kędzierzawy próbował pogodzić się z faktem, że jego zauroczenie jest betą.   
Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, odgarniając kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków z czoła chłopaka. Zauważył, że jego skóra jest bardzo rozgrzana, co go zaniepokoiło. Powieki Louisa poruszyły się na ten gest, by po chwili odsłonić błękitne, zamglone tęczówki.  
\- Harry! – wychrypiał przeciągle – Gorąco! – jęknął, odrzucając na bok koc. Harry poczuł jak na ten dźwięk, jego penis drgnął. Dopiero teraz do jego nozdrzy dotarł cudowny zapach, który otaczał Louisa. Czuł się odurzony. Zaciągnął się nim, a w jego spodniach z każdą sekundą zaczynało brakować miejsca.   
\- Louis – jego głos stał się głęboki i niski.  
\- H-Harry – skomlał, wiercąc się na łóżku, a drobna dłoń powędrowała do rozporka spodni, gdzie jak kędzierzawy zauważył odznaczała się spora erekcja – Co się dzieje? – chłopak czuł się zagubiony. W niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Było mu gorąco, jego penis był twardy i błagał o tarcie, a pomiędzy pośladkami czuł lepką wilgoć.  
\- Kurwa – Styles dopiero teraz zaczął rozumieć co właśnie ma miejsca – Masz gorączkę Lou. Jesteś omegą.   
W tym momencie czuł się jednocześnie przytłoczony i szczęśliwy. Miłość jego życia okazała się omegą, jednak nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Jego wewnętrzny alfa kazał mu pomóc szatynowi, ale z drugiej strony wolał najpierw porozmawiać z chłopakiem, powiedzieć co czuje i najważniejsze – dowiedzieć się co czuje Louis. Jednak w tej chwili nie było na to czasu. Musiał szybko podejmować decyzję.  
\- Harry – omega po raz kolejny jęknął, wypychając biodra do góry, kiedy ściskał się przed materiał spodni.   
\- Lou – nachylił się nad chłopakiem, chcąc, aby ten na moment się na nim skupił – Chcesz abym Ci pomógł?  
Louis wpatrywał się w niego zaszklonymi oczami, przysłoniętymi mgłą. Nie udzielił odpowiedzi.  
\- Louia – warknął, używając głosu alfy – Czy chcesz mojej pomocy?   
\- T-tak – zaskomlał – Tak alfa, pieprz mnie!  
Nie trzeba było drugi raz mu powtarzać. Od razu wbił się w wąskie wargi Tomlinsona. Tyle na to czekał i w końcu mógł poznać ich smak. Mógł odkryć ciało chłopaka, kawałek po kawałku.  
\- Gorąco – mruknął szatyn, próbując pozbyć się koszulki.   
\- Już kochanie – w tempie ekspresowym pozbył się ubrań Louisa, podziwiając jego piękne, rozgrzane ciało. Całą twarz, z szyją miał zarumienioną. Klatka piersiowa ciężko się unosiła, a na brzuchu leżał czerwony i ociekający penis młodszego.   
\- Ty też – wychrypiał szatyn, chwytając guzik z koszuli Stylesa.   
\- Tak – natychmiast pozbył się swojej odzieży i wrócił na łóżko, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy rozchylonym udami chłopaka – Będzie dobrze skarbie, zaopiekuję się tobą – pocałował mniejszego, nim zaczął schodzić w dół. Składał pocałunku na gładkiej i spoconej skórze, ciesząc się ty i czerpiąc jak najwięcej przyjemności. Zrobił malinkę, w miejscu gdzie powinien znajdować się znak połączenie. Tak bardzo chciał tam wbić żeby i naznaczyć go jako swojego, jednak jeszcze nie teraz. Było za wcześnie.   
\- Kochanie, odwróć się – poinstruował szatyna, który od razu wykonał jego polecenie.   
Rozchylił pośladki, podziwiając zaczerwienioną, mokrą dziurkę, która pragnęła jego knota. Nachylił się, smakując Louisa i napawając się tym. Boże, to było dla niego tak cudowne. Lizał otwór Louisa, wkładając język do środka i wysłuchując jęków szatyna. To jak sapał i jęczał jego imię. Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak Louis doszedł po raz pierwszy. Harry zadowolony z tego co zrobił, przygryzł pośladek szatyna, robiąc na nim kolejną malinkę. Kochał ten tyłek.  
Przewrócił młodszego na plecy i nie dając mu nawet minuty, aby odetchnąć wsunął pierwszy palce w jego wnętrze. Cały czas obserwował twarz Louisa, nie chcąc niczego przegapić. Był piękny z zarumienionymi policzkami, zaszklonymi oczami, roztrzepanymi włosami i napuchniętymi wargami, z pomiędzy których wydostawały się najpiękniejsze dźwięki jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał. Rozciągał go powoli, nie chcąc skrzywdzić i kiedy Louis zaczął błagać go o knota, a on uznał, że rzeczywiście jest gotowy, wszedł w niego.  
Louis syknął cicho, więc Harry poczekał chwilę nim, zaczął się w poruszać. W między czasie obcałowywał twarz szatyna i szeptał mu do ucha słowa otuchy. Dopiero, gdy poczuł, że Louis się rozluźnił wznowił swoje ruchy. Z pomiędzy warg omegi natychmiast zaczęły uciekać przeróżne dźwięki, które świadczyły o tym, że mu dobrze. Harry musiał przyznać, że Louis był niezwykle głośny, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Poczuł jak uda szatyna, owijając się dookoła niego, pozwalając mu wchodzić głębiej. Skończyli razem, skomląc swoje imiona.  
Gdy tylko jego knot się zmniejszył, opadł obok omegi, przyciągając jego ciało do siebie. Oboje zmęczeni, pogrążyli się we śnie, wiedząc, że to jeszcze nie koniec.   
Nim jednak kędzierzawy zdążył całkiem odpłynąć, złożył pocałunek na spoconym czole szatyna, szepcząc ciche „Kocham cię, Lou”.


End file.
